


The Sea Doth Show Mercy

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: (I might change the title later on)A two shot that might get more added onto it. Maybe not since it's similar to "Say It", only Bill is more manipulative and their interactions are a bit different... It's just not light and fluffy all the way through is what I mean.Excerpt: " Just short of dragging himself up onto the strip where land met water, Bill watched the human. He noted that the man kept his distance from them, not that it would matter with him in earshot, and were the Siren to part his lips to sing it would prove futile. A shame really, that his time would be wasted on a mere plant, Bill thought, when he’d already gotten the attention the area’s inhabitant. It’s Incredibly dangerous inhabitant. He felt it when instinct took over and the images of sleeping corpses sinking beneath waves never to be seen again began to flash through his mind. His next victim, it would be all too easy, he wasn't even paying attention. The anticipation was nothing new, what was, however, was the hesitation. Cipher never hesitated, if wanted something, he made it his, yet… Did he really want this man to drown? "





	1. The Sea Doth Cry

The man carried a red bound journal, or book, it was hard to tell when he carried it within the crook of his arm. Cipher knew it wouldn’t be long before the brunette came close enough for him to determine which it was. He may have been the curious sort, but even he knew that alone spelled out bad news. Too many two-legged creatures have stalked here looking for him. He’d had to vacate this area for so long after the last one went missing…

“There it is!”

The man stopped, he'd gotten a little too close to Bill’s hiding place. The siren tensed and ducked his head out of sight. _Had he seen?_ A few minutes passed, and the rustling of parchment could be heard, but the human came no closer. The siren let out a sigh of relief, the kid wasn’t looking for him then. That, of course, brought up the question, _what_ was _he here for?_

Just short of dragging himself up onto the strip where land met water, Bill watched the human. It soon became clear he had its attention set on a plant, one of the many carnivorous flowers he created to help lure and wound prey around to his underground pool. He noted that the man kept his distance from them, not that it would matter with him in earshot, and were the Siren to part his lips to sing it would prove futile.

Bill wouldn’t deny the temptation was there… but something held him back. It's been awhile since he’d last seen a human traverse his island. A shame really, that his time would be wasted on a mere plant, Bill thought, when he’d already gotten the attention the area’s inhabitant. It’s _Incredibly dangerous_ inhabitant. He felt it when instinct took over and the images of sleeping corpses sinking beneath waves never to be seen again began to flash through his mind. His next victim, it would be all too easy, he wasn't even _paying_   _attention_. The anticipation was nothing new, what was, however, was the hesitation. Cipher never hesitated, if he wanted something, he made it his, yet… Did he really want this man to drown?

He tried to imagine how the man would react when faced with the prospect death. There was no hiding the visible cringe at the images. No...he _did not_ want to go through with it, and that frustrated him. _He_ was the one who manipulated minds, and while he wasn’t sure the man was using such a tactic, what else could bring his indecision about, this sudden self-disgust?

Bill would carry on as he always had, he finally concluded. It would go just the same and he could forget about all of this. This stranger that made him feel something so akin to mercy.

Cipher decided to test this, drawing ever closer to the mysterious other. At first, he appeared too distracted to pick up on his movements, but he soon became aware that something _did_ approach, taking an awkward backpedal from the cliff where the siren crept. But he did not see...

Suddenly wary with the surprise, Bill dove back into the water and waited. Sure enough, the strange man came to lean over the edge of the cliff after the sound of splashing reached his ears. It was funny, the man thought, that he’d missed it earlier, so enamored with the prospect of a new discovery, well, new to him. The author of the journals he’d found seemed to have discovered this area’s flora and fauna years ago. The strange flower was forgotten now, as he spotted the source of the noise and precariously teetered closer to the edge of the cliff, fighting the urge to rub his eyes or pinch his arm, not quite believing it. He knew these islands were known for the more logic- defying laws of nature, but this?

Half-fish, half-man, the creature swam up from the depths of the lake towards him. He could have sworn his jaw hung of its own accord. The man was gorgeous, scales aglow in gold and silver starlight, and his eyes shone with great intent. That wasn’t what set him careening over the edge, however, that came when the creature began to sing. Without thinking, he’d fallen over the minor cliffside, tumbling down into clear, blue water. Exactly where the siren wanted him.

 

_“A Stranger, the stranger I see,_

_Come to the water’s edge, come to me_

_And there in you’ll wallow towards,_ ”

_The inviting,_

_Inviting, inviting, inviting company_

_I’ll be here, you’ll soon find,_

_To lure you in, to sweetly caresses you,_

_coaxing you,_

_down, down, and into my arms to sleep-”_

 

Dipper drew closer, as the siren circled him and sang ever-so beguiling in his ear. The moment he slipped below, Bill pulled him back to the surface. The creature ceased its singing after the man’s resistance had long broken and he relied solely on the strength of the siren to keep him from a lungful of water. He’d stopped spluttering from the shock of his little dive, and clung to him. Bill smiled and ran his fingers through the man’s unruly, auburn hair. It occurred to him that he could drown him, _should_ drown him. Ease his passing with his song as he sunk below the ripples of blue, but he _couldn't_. He wanted to keep this one. He was interesting, and that was a rare thing to the siren. He found no one but himself interesting, it went against his nature. He only found things worthy of note when they served a purpose for him, or the moments when their bodies danced beneath the waves, desperate and pleading. Such was his vanity. He found satisfaction in the silence that followed, but he knew regret would follow suit if he did so now. Bill wanted him more than he’d wanted anything thus far. He didn’t know how far he’d go with this, but he knew he only had so much time before the man snapped out of his daze-

“Who are you?” The man asked, making Cipher stiffen as his hands stilled in the other’s hair. Could his influence have worn off so soon? He looked deep into the brown eyes of the one held in his arms once more, searching for anything that would even suggest something went wrong. _No, nothing amiss._ He breathed a sigh of relief, this man was far from snapping out of his daze. He still had time to decide, but if he was already asking questions that couldn't be too much longer. Perhaps he underestimated this one… of course, that only made him more invested in figuring this human out.

“What’s your name?” The man asked again, reaching his hand to touch the siren’s face. Bill helped raise the fingers to his cheek, the man's own limbs clumsy and sluggish with the effort. The siren’s previous song acting like a drug, he hadn't wanted him to put up a fight, now it seemed too cruel for his present company. Bill refused to call him his victim, he didn’t have the will to harm this one.

“My name? It is of no consequence.” He shrugged the question off, staring again at the young adventurer.

“...but… I would like to know it…", the strange man insisted, struggling to get the words out, and straining to keep his eyes from shutting.

“Oh, but I think you’re much more interesting.” Bill smiled gently, coaxing and syrupy sweet. “If you can give me your name, I’d gladly spare mine.” The man seemed to smile at this, the corners of his mouth lifting into a small smile.

Beautiful doe eyes tried to look away as his already rosey cheeks bloomed rose red and scarlet. “Dipper... Pines. Everyone calls me Dipper, y-you can too.”

“Dipper… like the constellation? So, which are you? The big dipper or the little?” The siren tried to joke, but it seemed to go over the man’s head in his state, still under the siren’s influence. _So it hasn’t worn off yet? Good,_ Bill thought. He continued on nonetheless. “Everyone calls you that, so I see no reason why I should. I’ll give you a name only _I_ will use…” It took a moment to piece it together, he assumed Dipper was a nickname, and he didn't want to be the one to give a nickname a nickname. _Maybe something with his last name? Pine-y… Pinecone…conifer- Coniferous something?... Pine, Tree?_ Not much else could be done with it really.

“How does _Pine Tree_ sound?” He suggested in a purr, tilting the man’s chin and leaning in.

The man cringed, evidently, he didn’t like the sound of it, even in his haze. _Perfect._ The siren chuckled, a grin splitting his face as his eyes flashed with mischief and obvious delight. “So, my _Pine Tree_ … why are you here? Surely it wasn’t to merely survey the plant life?”

This seemed to shake the man out of his stupor, breaking the spell Bill held over him. He grew defensive at once and he fought to wrench himself from the siren’s hold. He couldn’t of course, still too weak, and at any rate, did he honestly expect to win a struggle against a devil of the sea? The impossibility must have occurred to him, because shortly after he’d given up his struggle and resigned to staring up at the siren’s wicked grin. “What does it matter to you?” He asked instead, and after some thought, he asked again, “Who even are _you_?”

“Ah, that’s right, you’ve told me your name, but I haven't given you mine. I am Bill, Bill Cipher, my little Pine sapling.”

“Who are you calling a sapling? You know what, nevermind… Now if you’d just _let go of me_ -” Bill’s eyes narrowed and if his arms tightening around Dipper like a vise was any indication, he had no intention of letting him go. It finally sank in that Dipper wasn’t going anywhere, not even luck could get him out of this one.

“Well, I think I can call you whatever I wish considering you’ve found yourself upon my territory, _Dipper_.” The siren smiled, revealing pointed teeth, completely ignoring the brunette’s last comment. Noticing the look the other was giving him, his features softened and he hid his teeth, but just barely. It was too late to cover them up if he’d already noticed. He wished he wasn’t so perturbed by them though. “Now, aren’t there better questions to ask? Like oh, I don’t know, _How did I fall off a cliff? Was I not paying any attention?_ You could have flattened me!” The siren feigned offense.

Dipper blushed then as if remembering, embarrassed. “I- I’m awfully sorry, I’m usually better about that. It’s just I heard something splashing over here, and curiosity got the better of me and...” His face scrunched up as if he couldn't recall the rest of what transpired. Which, of course, _he couldn't_. “I-  I’m not sure what happened next except you started questioning me… Did I bump my head on something down here?” He gestured to his feet, and realized that he too was wading in the water, he backtracked again, back to the land. Bill didn’t mind though. Let him wade to shore. He wasn’t going anywhere… _yet_. “You say this is your island?” He asked, confused.

“Yes… I am the only “sentient” being here, and I have lived here a very long time. This place is uncharted for a reason. Surely you knew this? But then, you haven’t answered my question. Why are you here?”

“Curiosity”

“You've already said that…” Cipher replied, boredly. Was he really letting this fleshbag here to waste his time? what was the reason again that he didn’t drown him like all the rest? Was there nothing to show for it? To say he was disappointed was an understatement at this point.

“You see, I’m an adventurer, I came here because this is the only island around that has yet to be discovered in full, and I thought I would take a look and some notes… I want to navigate the oceans and bring the knowledge to others-”

“Oh, is that all? Such a noble cause. _Yawn_.” Bill said sarcastically, but really, this peaked his interest. So the kid liked knowledge? He could use that.

Pine Tree looked hurt. It was almost enough to make the siren take it back. Almost, because he needed the kid to keep talking. “Well, _gee_ , do you have to say it like that? This is my life’s dream you’re talking about.”

“Dreams, huh?”, Bill smirked, it was just the opening he needed. “Now that’s more interesting. I dabble in the mindscape y’know? I can go through the sleeping mind and one's memories if given access. Would you like a demonstration?”

Dipper flinched at the all-too-eager expression on the siren’s face and knew nothing good would come of it.

“Um... no thank you… I… I don’t think that’s a good idea. I hardly even know you to trust you…” He wasn’t sure what else to say, but what he had said seemed enough to dissuade the siren. Until he started to swim off, seemingly losing his interest in him. At first, he felt relieved, but seeing the golden scales glimmering even where they were beneath the water's surface, he wondered if that’s what he really wanted. He struggled with his words before he could call out to Cipher, “I-I would love to hear more about it if you’re willing to tell me.” Dipper smiled reassuringly, what he thought was reassuringly and not pleading or as lost as he felt. A part of him felt like he wasn’t fully awake, even now. _I just know I’m going to regret this later._  

Bill smiled, making his way back to Pine Tree like it was nothing. Not surprised at all that his ruse had worked and pleased that he could read him so well. Bill was certain he’d be wrapped around his finger in no time at all. He was already playing into his hands.

“Sure kid, why not… but you have to promise me something in return, we’ll work out the details later.” _Like he would have left the kid just like that!_ The only problem now was whether or not the kid would actually accept. Sure he could have convinced the kid he wanted to make this deal… but it didn't feel like that would be enough. He wanted Pine Tree to make the decision on his own. He’d accept. _He had to._

Dipper bit his lip. Hadn’t he just said he didn't trust this guy as far as he could throw him? He wasn’t even sure if he could do that...Was he honestly thinking of going through with this? “You'll tell me everything I want to know? And about how you came upon the powers you claim to have?”

Bill hummed, this was absolute music to his ears. “Of course kid, you’ll just owe me a kind of favor, an eye for an eye, a small thing in return.” He drew himself over to the sandy beach grimacing as he did so, the sand scraping against his skin. His efforts were rewarded it seemed, as the other moved to his side, closer to the water, and closer to him. It was all the siren could do to keep from claiming the brunette as his own then and there.

“Hmmm…” Bill’s heart nearly stopped when the kid was still considering his options. _As if he had any!_ Bill had hoped he wouldn't have to try his other tactics on him, but if it was time to turn up the stakes-  “It's a deal!” He stared wide-eyed at the object of his interest before he thought to cover it up. Dipper blushed and cleared his throat and feigned a cough, realizing how loud he’d been. _Mabel was right… I can be so_ awkward _sometimes._ He might as well carry on and make with the questions. “So… what are you? Some kind of half fish-”

“let me stop you there before you hurt yourself and finish that sentence, kid. I’m a siren.”

“A siren? I think I've about your kind somewhere!” He goes to skim through his book before the bill reaches out to stop him, a feeling of panic gripping him.

“Wait! You mean you have an idea off the top of your head what a siren is?”

He shook his head. _Well then he definitely can't find out now_ , Bill thought, _he’s already wary enough about me._ “I'm a kind of mermaid,” He almost gagged on the word. Those folks had too many morals and were far too uppity for Bill’s taste. “Only I’ve got different sorts of powers, what about yourself?” He asked with a wink.

* * *

Dipper wished he’d visited this island sooner! Bill was such a conversationalist and… kind of attractive if he was being honest with himself. It was strange though, because he’d never thought much about his sexuality… and now he was smitten with a siren, a _mythological creature_. He wouldn’t have thought that possible. A part of him wanted this day to last forever, but as soon as this was registered, it occurred to him that he had somewhere he had to be and it was nearly sunset.

“It's been fun… but I think it’s about time I get home, it’s gotta be nearly sundown by now. It's hard to tell with all these surrounding trees.”

Bill had been lying contentedly on the man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and humming low and quiet as he listened to his voice carry on with stories and things of little interest to the siren. He listened, however, because he liked the sound of his voice, liked Dipper. This human was perfect. When this reached his ears, however, he sprang up from his position, frantic. He couldn’t make sense of it. “Wait...go? You mean you’re leaving? you _really_ want to do that?”

Dipper looked up at him incredulous at the siren’s sudden transformation from peaceful to this panicked demeanor. _Had he missed something? What had gotten into him? Hadn’t he been listening?_ He got up and picked up his journal and his bag, making sure nothing had slipped out of it as he replied back to the siren. “Yes, my sister and uncle will be expecting me to be there, and Stan will be mad that I never told him I left at all... Mabel can cover for me, but for only so long…” the kid kept talking, oblivious to the inner turmoil that boiled over in Bill’s expression. Cipher had long ago tuned him out, he didn’t give the unfamiliar names any thought either. He couldn't let him leave. He was sure the man was smart enough to keep a secret, that wasn’t the issue. Bill didn’t want him to leave. Ever.

Thought in mind, the siren reached for the young man, and started singing. His Pine Tree wasn’t going anywhere, not if he had anything to say about it. He knew anything he sang would get the kid’s attention, but he thought he should sing something borderline truthful. Something he knew the other desired. It would be a fair trade, really.

 

_“Stay with me, my pine tree,_

_And this town's mysteries_

_Will unfold like_

_The day”_

 

He could sense it working, and the wistful look in the man’s eyes confirmed it. Bill smiled, so sure of himself and moved towards to his victim. Singing as he drew ever nearer to whisper in his ear. He slipped his hand in Dipper’s own, ready to lead him away from the grating sand and dry air.

 

_“From sunrise to sunset_

_So glad that we've met,”_

 

Carefully he slid halfway to the land, only a short few inches from his prize. Still, the man stayed and sat there, dazed and dreamy eyed. Bill reached out again, this time his fingers brushed over the man’s arm.  It was a thrill, knowing nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted.  Though the longer he focused his gaze on the lad, the less certain of what that was he became. But he wouldn't stop singing. He knew he wanted the human to stay with him. A new kind of urgency flooded through him with the realization-

His voice became a purr, and he was encouraging him to enter the watery depths, the man was knee deep in by now, and thoughtless of the danger. It was too easy. Suddenly the siren felt...disgusted by what he was doing, but it was only natural. It was what he did, what he _was._

_Right?_

 

_“Know you're mine,_

_Pine tree”_

 

He looked Dipper in the eyes, and saw a hint of fear, a shred of uncertainty as he waded ever closer to his death. It was making the siren hesitate. Could he really do this? He hesitated a moment too long, and he felt the slightest change in the human. He was starting to clear his mind of the manipulation. The siren froze for a moment at the implications, and sang with gusto, but gave in with a sigh. He couldn't- couldn't watch as life fled from this one. Not when he’d held a conversation with him. What kind of sick joke was it to ask the name of, and nickname your food? He was defeated before he even began to take advantage of the weak mind of the mortal. He was an idiot. Cursing under his breath suddenly, he held off prying the man from the beach and retraced his steps. Laying him on the sand instead. He sang again, if for no other reason than to keep the human steady, and from panicking. He’d hate to drown him by accident.

 

_“And nothing will tear us apart_

_Not time, not sense, not reason.”_

 

When they reach the sand bar, Dipper snaps out of it. His eyes are pinpricks, frightened and knowing. Within moments he’s scrambling to his feet and away from Bill. “Y-you tried to drown me…” He puts a hand to his throat, and to his ears when the siren moves to speak.

“NO! No, you stay far, far away from me!” He was close to hyperventilating and tears filled his eyes as he berated himself, “ _Stupid, stupid,_ **_stupid_ **. I can’t believe I almost- and I fell for that!”

The siren reached out to Dipper, as if he expected him to take his hand. He fights off tears, not understanding what’s happening to him as his eyes burn and water. “D-Dipper, let me explain _please_ -” He sobs, “I- I just want you to stay!”

Dipper looks him in the eyes and really looks, and he remembers now, where he’s heard of Bill’s kind… what he’s heard of them. _Sirens are killers, cruel manipulators of the mind and if you take the time to listen you’ll lose all sense of self._ “You're out of your mind if you think I'm ever coming back here!”

“What's your point?!” Bill screams, his tears spill over as his eyes narrow. His lips draw into a crooked snarl and Dipper takes a step back. “You'll come back, you want answers, don't you?” Bill asks a bit offhandedly at first, but when he realizes it's not working his voice takes on a note of fury. He's no longer certain the man is wrapped around his finger.

The Pines man gives no reply, just goes to find his boat before Bill tries to sink it again or change his mind and drown him. Bill knows he has to say something, do something or he may never see this human again. He almost laughs hysterically as it hits him. He'd nearly forgotten his powers over the mind. He'd have the kid back, it was only a matter of time. That's what he thought the last time too though… that one had a kind of steel, or rather, titanium.

“You'll have nightmares! **_Nightmares, Pine tree!_ ** Until you see me!” Bill’s voice comes out like the last words of a mad man, except he's started to sing them, their meaning becoming a more haunting promise than an idle threat. It almost makes Dipper rethink heading back, but he shakes his head, the siren was just desperate. Why exactly that was, a mystery to him. However, he heard the insistent pull of persuasion in his call, Bill was getting impatient and if he stayed a moment longer, Dipper had no doubt he would use the full onslaught of his voice to drag the man back if he had to. He couldn't give him the chance to consider it.

“Whatever you say, Bill.” and with that, the Pines man had taken off, the old motor boat sputtering to life just when he needed it to. A first in his book. He would have to ask Mabel about the trick she used to get it to work all the time. For now, he just needed to head home and get some sleep. He thought back on what the “merman” sang to him, both before and after he confessed his intention to leave and shuddered. It was such a contrast, not only that, but what if he really meant, and could follow through, with his threat?

He shook his head, that's not possible. How could a sea creature give you nightmares, much less a magical one? He may have had a point though, he'd been downright creepy when he saw him try to leave. Intimidating and even frightening despite the fact that he couldn't get to him on land. Dipped thought he wouldn't make it out for a time. No dreams, good or bad would ever lead him back to that Siren's company however, it had been foolish to journey there at all, his grunkle-

He'd forgotten his grunkle would demand to know where he went, and looking at his watch he knew he'd be interrogated. He'd been gone for a- Wait, that couldn't be right… he knew he'd been gone for at least 3 hours, yet his watch read the exact time he left the boat to get to the island. The Siren probably got his watch wet when he tried to grab him, or the cheap thing had finally broken.

Yeah, that had to be it. He’d sought to convince himself, even as a chill ran up his spine.

This wouldn't be the last he saw of Bill, not if what the Siren's claims to the realm of the mind were to be believed…. But he could try to ignore the nagging feeling that he had once again gotten himself into a situation he’d regret. If he hadn't been so insistent trying to forget what had happened, he might have heard a chilling laugh following him home.

Bill never could let go of things easily…


	2. Concord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill weaves a dream for Dipper, and Dipper returns to make a deal with the siren that should let him live a normal enough life, unimpeded by nightmares.

“ _Nightmares, my Pine Tree,_

_Nightmares till you see me_

_Between the freshwater and the sea_ ”

 

Bill sang as he weaved dreams to entertain, frighten and allure Pine Tree from is hiding place on land. He could have easily followed after the boat, perhaps he should have, but he hadn’t been thinking. In his surprise and desperation, he acted blindly, officially scaring the man off. He cursed his stupidity. _It was an amateur mistake_ , releasing him. He should have kept singing and lead his tree away from the beach, but he’d been intrigued.

 He shouldn’t have scrambled at his heels and plead with him. Worst of his offenses was how easily he’d forgotten his voice in the human’s conscious company. He’d been perfect, no, he _was_ perfect, Bill intended to get him back. The only problem was Dipper wouldn’t go anywhere near the water’s edge anywhere, and while Bill had accounted for this, he hadn’t realized the extent to which it limited his options. _Nightmares,_ he’d promised the Pines, nightmares ceaseless and unrelenting as long as he kept away from Bill’s isle. He’d thought maybe the kid would at least let down his guard after a couple moons, but that must have been too easy for Poseidon to grant. He’d have to sit and wait, and dream weave whilst the human slept. This would be the third one tonight, though the sun was already making its first appearance for the dawn, he knew Dipper more often than not, would sleep a while yet.

“Pine Tree~” Bill’s eyes closed as he centered his thoughts on the brunette’s face, picturing him as he’d been that day, dazed and beautiful and short tempered. When he opened them again, he’d shifted into the mindscape. Still, he sang and hummed enchanting tunes for ears that could not hear him, yet.

He found Dipper’s mind easily enough, delighted when again, he found a way to slip inside without being detected and extracted from the mindscape by the kid’s defenses.

He took the corners of a preexisting dream, the strange fabric a mesh of forest scenes or some other, prepared to mend and bend it to his will. Folding the wispy corners and tucking in a few nightmares he’d embroidered into the base of the thing, he cooed the boy's name, and ended the boy’s night terror echoing his last words, and sat back, surveying his handiwork. He wouldn’t know what effect it would have on Pine Tree, but he really only cared about the results. This time had to work.

The siren blinked when he felt a shock, a repulsion that made him lose footing in the kid’s dreamscape, breaking off his connection to the mindscape and consequently letting the dream go. He snarled, he could practically feel and see his handiwork dissipating in that instant, Pine Tree must have been awake if he rejected the dream like he did. It was only strong enough to reach out to and blanket the sleeping mind… Perhaps he should have checked this first and then reached out to lull him to sleep? He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, this hadn’t really been a problem before, and Bill hated when things went to waste… Closing his eyes again, he sought any remains of the dream and narrowly missing the telltale sounds footsteps that drew near. Thinking someone was attempting to get the better of him while he was “vulnerable”, Bill feigned as much, straining his ears to hear, but keeping his eyes closed as he waited. It wasn’t until he felt a chill, a familiar shock that spread clear through his system, that he finally looked up.

He could scarcely believe his eyes as he stared across the water and into familiar hazel eyes and muddy curls. “Pine Tree!” He sang breathily, because it was _Pine Tree!_

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

Dipper did have nightmares, but that wasn't what disturbed him. He’d had nightmares for as much of his life as he can recall. It was the dreams that worried him, the ones spent in his company like they had before he snapped out of his daze and dared to tell the siren he was leaving.

 

He tried forgetting he’d ever met the siren, he really did. It wasn’t his business to wonder, but curiosity won out against all his logic and better judgement. Bill was a marvel, an impossible thing… a beautiful stranger and an intelligent conversationalist. Dipper missed the company he had known for a day, and his only excuse was his insatiable curiosity.

The dream he’d just woken up from was no help either, it wasn’t even a nightmare, at least, he didn’t think so… He couldn't remember much of it, but he knew he had to see the siren again.

So he grabbed his compass and a couple of maps and stuffed them in his messenger bag. He made a move to mark the island he would be visiting on the map above his bed so someone would come looking for him, or at least know where he went missing, before rethinking it. If he did disappear, it’d be because of the siren, who would no doubt hurt them too. This thought alone should have given him pause, convinced him he was doing something stupid, but it was too late for him. He was being drawn back in by the memory of the siren’s charisma and presence.

He left at dawn while everyone else slept and crept downstairs tensing at every noise he made, before coming to the conclusion that his Great Uncle was a _very_ heavy sleeper.

Then it was just a matter of transportation and dragging the boat out from its shelter. Before he knew it, he was facing the island, winds at his back and spurring him onward. If he hadn't wanted to go in this direction as it was, he’d have had no choice in the matter, at the mercy of the sails and the current.

Sails, because he opted to take something more reliable than the old motor powered boat that only worked on occasion, and almost never when you needed it. He’d brought oars too, in case the sail wasn’t working in his favor or the winds were against him, but the wind _was_ at his back now… for now. And if the time comes and he departs from the island successful and it wasn't?

It’d just mean a long trip back to shore and sore muscles for weeks.

He told himself he was sure he could manage, knowing full well he couldn't, because he had to know. He was by no means certain that the siren wouldn’t attempt to ensnare him, but he did have a plan.

One he nearly forgot when he saw the siren again. Bill was propped up on his rock, his hair a golden halo about his slender face. Dipper’s breath caught in his throat and he stilled. He took in the sight of the siren facing his direction, and felt his shoulders droop just a little. His eyes were closed as he concentrated, on what, Dipper could only guess. He didn't have much time to wonder, however, as he took a step closer to the siren. He stepped forward, and felt his shoe soak through with water, cold as it seeped through the submerged foot wear. In his discomfort he almost missed the change in the siren. Bill’s eyes had flown open, wide and incredulous as they landed on Dipper. And then he smirked, showing off wicked teeth Dipper would have preferred to forget were there as he paled at the sight of them, sharp and gleaming. Somehow, in all his planning, it hadn’t sunk in that Bill was dangerous. It was all theoretical, after all, Bill was an intellectual like him. More so even, besides, he hadn’t really… he hadn't intended to drown him. He only took action when Dipper opted to leave. If he wanted to merely drown him then… then why go through all the effort he had? Sending him nightmares and dreams and promising to teach him what he knew… if he asked, would Bill explain it to him?

“Pine Tree~”, that was all the warning Dipper got before the siren plunged into the water and made his way to him, eyes aglow in hues of blue and gold as he surfaced, humming. His throat thrummed with the sound as he concentrated his hypnotic voice on keeping the human from slipping away. Dipper swallowed hard, even as his mouth dried with the fear and sweat gathered at his brow. He tried to back away, but he felt glued to the spot and he felt himself bruising as he fought the invisible force that kept him bound where he stood. Why had he been so stupid as to return to this creature’s den? He’d been lucky to escape the last time! Bill smirked up at him, proud and beautiful...

He’d forgotten how attractive Bill was, or maybe the siren was messing with his head, altering or manipulating his perception somehow as he sang. It couldn’t be far-fetched if he was indeed the one behind his nightmares as of late, but Dipper wasn’t so sure.

Dipper shook himself, trying to clear the haze the humming was invoking, spreading throughout his mind. Bill, perturbed by this, parted his lips to sing, determination and desire making his eyes dilate. Dipper almost failed to find the strength to cut him off. “B-Bill… D-don’t, _please_.”

The siren paused, but it was only just time enough to allow Dipper to collect his thoughts before he carried on, singing notes pure and laced with deadly promise. He didn’t make use of his words yet ,as if daring Dipper to fight him off again. Bill’s eyes, however, watched expectantly, prompting him to explain himself while he was still able. Bill wanted to know why he came back. He knew it wasn't the nightmares on their own, he’d been too soft to break his mind. At first it seemed like he would be disappointed, the man failing to form his own sentences and he moved to end this game, but Bill needn’t have worried. Dipper managed to resist his influence again, successfully breaking its surface in a panicked rush. Bill was impressed, if a little wary now. Was it possible for a human to escape the clutches of a siren’s voice and do so more than once? It had to be if Dipper had and yet . . .

The man’s choked voice brought him back to himself, “I have…  have a proposition for you….”

_Another deal? What on earth-?_ The siren ceased his singing entirely now, and beckoned Dipper closer. The motion quickly became more agitated and firm as Dipper stood there unmoving as the stone. Still, the brunette faltered a moment, but he wasn’t about to test the siren’s patience anymore than he already had. He sat at the edge beside the siren and tried not to shudder when Bill cupped his chin, his cheeks and looked him in the eyes. Bill kept the satisfaction of finally having Pine Tree by his side from showing in his expression and waited until the Pine’s eyes stayed focused on him and _him alone_ , before he spoke. “Are you lying to me?”, he asked bluntly, his voice might have been calm, but the threat was there and Dipper shuddered.

“No. I have no reason to lie... I-I chose to come here, because… Because I want to make a deal wi-with you.”

The siren hummed, brow quirked. _“A deal….?”_

Dipper nodded, though Bill didn’t need a confirmation. The brunette couldn’t help feeling relieved, thinking the siren was interested. He’d stopped singing, hadn’t he?

The siren chuckled, “And what could you possibly offer me when I’ve already made myself clear? I. Want. _You._ Nothing _more_ , nothing _less_ . Unless…”, he trailed off. Dipper tensed when he felt another hand at his waist, pulling him closer. Bill leaned his head to the crook of his neck, “there’s something _you_ want to get out of this arrangement? I’m willing to negotiate that.” his teeth teased the brunette’s ear.

“N-not e-exactly.” Dipper winced, face red from what the siren implied.

Bill’s eyes narrowed, repeating his words monotonously, “not… _exactly_?” He backs off though, allowing the brunette room to breathe. “Explain.”

 “You… want to keep me here, I get that. Sort of… and if I don’t comply I’m stuck with nightmares and a paranoia of the water… though it’s probably too late for that…” The siren snickered, confirming his assumption. Dipper forced a smile as he continued. _At least the siren’s in good humor today… It might make this easier._

“And I want to be with my family-” Bill looked about to protest, or bite him, he wasn’t really sure.

“ _But_ -” Dipper tried again, cutting the siren off from whatever it was he intended to say, “but I also want to stay and learn more about you.”

Bill’s eyes softened. _This human… he’s too precious._ His tail fin smacked the water and he fisted the sand as he registered exactly what his human was saying. “Then why won’t you? What’s stopping you?” the siren questioned, incredulously. He scrutinized the man, trying to piece it together himself from the shying expression of the other.

Dipper shifted nervously under Bill’s intense gaze. He didn’t know what he expected when he decided to return here, but this was so different from his first venture.Dipper wondered if visiting Bill would always be like that. Different, new and strange. He certainly hoped so, even more so reason for what he was going to suggest. “My family is one reason, but if you hear me out, I think I can do both.”

“Kid, no you can’t,” Bill snorts, not even trying to hide his amusement. “Well, I’ve entertained your opinion, now it’s your turn to listen to me-”

Dipper felt fear grip him at the utterance, Bill Wouldn't’ just start singing out of nowhere to keep him bound here would he? “N-No! I know literally it’s impossible, modern science just isn't there yet, but I can still go home and visit here. It can be a weekly exchange-”

Bill smiled, revealing his canines, sharp and forbidding. He didn’t seem to mind Dipper’s stare veering off and wincing at the sight. It was like he was issuing a challenge, one he already knew he won, smiling all the brighter as a result. “If it’s weekly as in you get to stay here for a week, then I’m all for it.”

The brunette's head whipped back to face Bill, eyes shocked and fearful that the siren would latch onto the idea. He read up on sirens before he made his decision to see the siren again, and all the sources claimed that once a siren knew they wanted something, they didn’t let it go for anything, not that he needed to pick this out of the books, but… it only confirmed what he had been afraid of. “Not what I meant- I meant-”

“Then no. that just means I won’t get to see your pretty face half as much as I should.” The siren had the audacity to put an hide his face below the water's surface like he was the one being treated unfairly.

“How about I visit you during the day...every 3 days-” Dipper could already tell the siren was against the idea, but really, the look he gave him was unnecessary. “Alright, I’ll visit you every day.”

Bill considered this a moment, it seemed fair…. Dipper knew better surely than offer him something he couldn’t deliver. Unfortunately, this seemed to be the only compromise he’d be able to negotiate for that let him see Pine Tree often and regularly enough… though it wasn’t ideal, it would have to do. “I… can agree to that. But everyday constantly. _Without fail!_ Or I will hunt you down and your nightmares will be everything the word _terror_ promises to you.”

Dipper didn’t spare a beat. “I am not even going to argue with that. That’s- that's fair. So it’s a deal?”

  
“Kid, you couldn't convince me to let you drop this now if you tried, I’d drop _you_ . In the ocean. _Deal!_ ”


End file.
